omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell (Scribblenauts)
Character Synopsis Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, Scribblenauts Unlimited, and Scribblenauts Unmasked. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die (except Scribblenauts Unmasked)). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search, often to save someone or something. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. High 4-C to 3-C '''| '''2-A. High 2-A '''via Summoning '''Verse: Scribblenauts Name: Maxwell Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Capable of utilizing many weapons besides his notepad), Subjective Reality (Maxwell possesses the ability to make whatever he writes to become an reality, including the very words he writes. Capable of imposing adjectives onto others and making them what he desires), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has no issues interacting with Ghosts, whom of which are described as souls and also can interact with many other objects that share similar traits), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Hammerspace (Maxwell's backpack is akin to it's own space that allows Maxwell to hold anything he can't carry naturally), Globe grants Teleportation to any location, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through adjectives such as Dead or Life), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Through Anti-Matter adjective), Existence Erasure (Through Absent, which makes whatever Maxwell desires to not exist and essentially disappear), Information Manipulation (Via Digital, which allows Maxwell to manipulate and turn someone into binary code), Magnetism Manipulation (Through the adjective Magnetic, which gives entities magnetic properties), Telekinesis (Via Telekinetic), Void Manipulation (Interactive allows for Maxwell to interact with and even destroy nonexistence beings), Acid Manipulation (Through "Acid", which allows him to control acidic substances), Transmutation (Petrified turns an opponent into stone and kills them), Poison Manipulation (Poison allows Maxwell to make objects become poisonous or just outright poison the object he gave said attribute to), Power Bestowal (Maxwell has the innate ability to gave traits and adjectives to other objects, giving them powers they normally don't have), Holy Manipulation, Aura (Holy gifts Maxwell with a positive aura that negats anything evil or demonic. He also can create holy objects and beings), Radiation Manipulation (Capable of giving something the Radioactive trait, which makes them toxic), Statistics Amplification (Sonic allows Maxwell to increase his speed to insane levels), Ice Manipulation (Frost-Breathing is capable of projecting ice and also giving other beings frost-bite), Meteor Summoning (Via Meteor), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and potentially 5, 6, 7 & 11 if he desires to give himself the "Immortality" trait, as he's unable to even be claimed by Death himself. Also has the ability to give himself metempsyhic, which makes Maxwell reincarnate in a different form should be die), Flight (Via Flight), Invulnerability (Omnipotent grants Maxwell the ability to become invulerable relative to his tier), Size Manipulation (Capable of increasing or decreasing the size of objects to make them as big as man-made structures or as tiny as an atom), Explosion Manipulation (Through Explosive, which causes whatever object under that trait to explode), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation (Laser and many other adjectives allow for manipulation and control over energy), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Capable of creating and destroying conceptual entities such as Horsemen of Apocalyse. Restored the fundamental concepts and laws to the multiverse after Anti-Matter had destroyed them), Sleep Manipulation (Through Sleep, he can put his opponents to sleep and cause them to stay that way til he decides to wake them up), Attack Reflection (Mirrior reflects any projectile that gets thrown at Maxwell, including attacks from conceptual entities), Power Nullification (Normal strips away the special traits and attributes of any supernatural entity, causing them to become basically human), Invisibility (Through Invisible), Fear Manipulation (Through Anthophobia, Maxwell is capable of giving others the fear of spiders. Even if said being lacks fear, he can give them fear itself), Gravity Manipulation (Weightless reduces the amount of gravity acting upon an opponent or object), Biological Manipulation (Through Obese, which makes people overwheight and less fit than usual), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of making people emotions, such as anger, depression and others), Age Manipulation (Maxwell is capable of rapidly aging or deaging someone, making them a newborn or a frail old person), Madness Manipulation (Crazy makes those who fall under it's adjective go insane and lose their minds), Blackhole Manipulation and Creation (Has the ability to create and control blackholes), Acausality, Parallel Existence (Singularity; All versions of Maxwell are one single interaction of himself), Disease Manipulation (Capable of infecting people with dieases of his choice. Also gets this from Pestilence), Mind Manipulation (Several adjectives allow for Maxwell to alter one's state of mind, including reducing their minds to that of literal apes or making one intelligent enough to be considered the smartest peson on Earth), Electricity Manipulation (Through "Electrical" adjective), Magic (Through "Magic" Adjective), Ressurective (Capable of ressurective himself should he die. Also achieves this through "Ressurective"), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of restoring Space and Time to it's natural state, after having it destroyed by Anti-Monitor. Also capable of flattening creatures into 2-D objects), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Capable of breathing flames through certain adjectives and can also manipulate water). Resistance to all abilities that Anti-Monitor (Anti-Monitor was unable to kill Maxwell through any method and nothing he could do would have killed him), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Survived the destruction of the multiverse, including the destruction of it's laws and concepts, as indicated by the absence of The Five Horsemen and many other abstracts in DC), can potentially become resistant to almost every adjective he controls Destructive Ability: Varies. Large Star Level '''or '''Solar System Level (Maxwell even at his weakest portrayal is capable of creating distant stars in the background and entire constellations that are comprised of multiple stars) to Galaxy Level '''(At his strongest, he's capable of creating an entire galaxy that is distant from his planet) | '''Multiverse level+ (After obtaining a infinite amount of Starites Maxwell was able to recreate the entire multiverse in perfect detail including it's Infinite Universes. Also this powerful via scaling to The Spectre or Anti-Monitor). High Multiverse Level+ via summoning Mister Mxyzptlk Speed: Massively FTL+ '(He could keep up with the Flash, Superman and many comparable heroes, who move at these speeds). '''Immeasurable '''after absorbing infinite starsprites or through using The Speedforce 'Lifting Ability: Average, Class 100+ with boosts | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Varies. Large Star Class '''or '''Solar System Class to Galactic Class | At least Multiversal+ (Has the power of Infinite Starites which recreated the entire New 52 Reality) Durability: Varies. Large Star Level '''or '''Solar System Level to Galaxy Level '''| At least '''Multiverse Level+ (Survived Anti-Monitor's Multiversal Erasure and was one of the only entities still remaining) Stamina: High Range: '''Standard Melee Range with many weapons. '''Interstellar '''with black holes and meteors. '''Galactic '''with Creation and other abilities | '''Multiversal+ (Recreated an infinite number of universes and timelines with infinite Starite energy) Intelligence: Likely rather considerable. He knows a lot about monsters and real-life creatures and weapons, highly imaginative. Can potentially give himself Supergenious '''intelligence through giving himself the "Genius" adjective '''Weaknesses: He needs to write the item first to use it, his innocent personality means he'd prefer not kill or harm his opponents (This is unless of course, the opponents are people he knows are evil) Versions: Scribblenauts (Base Form) ''' | '''A Crisis of Imagination/Infinite Starites Absorbed Other Attributes List of Equipment: Magic notebook, pencil, magic backpack, teleportation globe, superhero suits Notable Attacks/Techniques: Object Creation Can create almost any object, whether real or fictional. *'Meteor:' Summons a meteor that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor *'Nuclear Bomb:' Summons an atomic bomb that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Bomb *'Time Machine:' Grants control over time. [3] *'Teleporter:' Allows teleportation, and the ability to create clones. [4] *'Forcefield:' Repels objects, blocks attacks, and grants flight. [5] *'Death:' Summons a character that kills by touch. He can also kill invincible beings. [6] *'Solar System:' Spawns a distant solar system. [7] *'Antimatter:' Sucks in objects that are close, and can explode. [8] *'Mirror:' Reflects any projectile that hits it. [9] *'Medusa:' Summons Medusa, who petrifies those who look into her eyes. [10] *'Magic:' Creates a ball of magic that transmutes characters into bunnies and frogs, and objects into bouquets. *'Superman:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of Superman. [11] *'Flash:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of the Flash. [12] *'Anti-Monitor:' Capable of spawning Anti-Monitor. *'Spectre:' Capable of spawning the Spectre. Adjective Manipulation Can add adjectives to anything, including himself, that change something for positive, negative or neutral effects. *'Dead:' Instantly kills the target. [13] *'Sonic:' Allows a character to run at the speed of sound. [14] *'Absent:' Wipes any object from existence. [15] *'Cloned:' Spawns two objects instead of one. *'Colossal:' Increases the size of an object to a much greater amount. [16] *'Living:' Brings objects to life. [17] *'Immobile:' Negates the motion of a target. [18] Object Editor Can create completely new objects with varying properties. *'Health:' Determines how much damage an object can take. *'Life:' Determines if an object is alive or not. *'Weight:' Controls how heavy an object is. *'Projectile:' Gives a projectile to the object. *'Behavior:' Determines how living objects behave. Note: '''The amount of abilities Maxwell has is insane, as such,here's a list of every adjective he can grant and control Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Scribblenauts Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Weapons Master Category:Hax Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Time Traveler Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Conceptual Control Category:Blackhole Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Morality Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Age Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Telepaths Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Variable Tier Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2